


Black Out

by NaughtyDoggerels



Category: FFXIV, Final Fantasy XIV, final fantasy 14 - Fandom
Genre: Bi, Femdom, Gay, Lalafell, Male - Freeform, Multi, Multiple Partners, Oral, Pseudo-Rape, Roegadyn, female - Freeform, straight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 00:45:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15085328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyDoggerels/pseuds/NaughtyDoggerels
Summary: After his wild time with a Roegadyn Lady of the Night, she invites him to share the bed with her. What happens after...





	Black Out

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an ERP scene in FFXIV.

Kiko Ten was an effeminate Lalafell whose looks often caused confusion among his peers; to some, he was a pretty woman—a misconception he took pride in most of the time. Kiko was pretty, but sometimes being pretty bit him in the backside. This... may have been one of those times.

A blue-eyed, golden-haired Lalafell of happy-go-lucky personality and steadfast hope for a better fate of you and I and they all around, he found himself drawn to women who exceeded his own weight, sometimes by the hundreds of ponzes. It's inexplicable that such a small creature like Kiko would constantly be drawn to women like Roana, a pale-skinned Roegadyn with a swell in her breasts that was twice the size of Kiko's head. He knew she had to be thankful for a strong, healthy spine, being able to carry around a bosom like hers. But it wasn't just Roana's breasts that caught Kiko's attention; Kiko, as it turned out, was a drawn to the "assets" of his interests, like metal to a magnet. In "hindsight" Kiko should have paid more attention to Roana's rear end... but the night they shared was worth every second of every minute, of every hour, of every hot and heavy breath and drop of fluid they shared.

Kiko and Roana swived harder than two Miqo'te in heat. Roana was an experienced lover, having grown strong from her time with more than a few partners in the past. The woman was a hunter, a wildcat, a predator who, when she set her eyes on someone, she caught them and pulled them to her lair to have her way with them. Kiko knew her game—it was a game he played in the past. His only mistake was attempting to wrest control from Roana. That woman was in control from the moment Kiko walked into her home, and the moment she led him to her bedroom. When she told him to help her strip, he helped her strip. If she wanted him in a certain position, she put him in it. Kiko was never in control.

He was her little bitch. And he couldn't get enough of it.

Lucky for him, Roana was already exhausted before they embarked on that journey to the eighth heaven—because in Kiko's mind, the seven heavens weren't enough of a threshold for the pleasure they shared. A woman as durable, formidable, and powerful as Roana would wear a fully rested Kiko out, despite being already tired. She told him if she were more rested, he'd have been in for a longer night. He believed it, and silently thanked the Twelve as he accepted Roana's invitation under her bed covers.

Still nude and covered in the aftermath of their fun, they slept together. It'd been a long time since Kiko shared a bed with a woman, so while Roana conked out and slumbered like a dragon after a thousand-day flight, Kiko had a bit of trouble falling asleep. Who would want to sleep, when they could spend the night actively cuddling with a big... strong... passionate Roegadyn? Kiko's dirty mind compelled him to take advantage of Roana while she lay there, defenseless. Kiko's experience with rape was limited, though, and the one time he raped someone, he didn't do it out of a fit of lust, but as an act of revenge. The other person was a man, and Kiko knew that the man must've spent many days after the ordeal trying to get the taste of Kiko's love juice out of his mouth. The only thing Kiko enjoyed about raping him was hearing the violent man, who was bound and suspended upside-down, choke and gag on Kiko's gigglestick.

Backtracking to lying in bed with Roana, Kiko remembered trying to fall asleep with his face pressed against her, his arms and legs wrapped around any part of her they could. Roana didn't mind it—of course, she was asleep, and nothing seemed to wake her up. The smell of Roana drove Kiko crazy, and he ended up pleasuring himself to it. He tried not to spew on her, but failed; his seed splashed against Roana's leg. In fear for his life, Kiko gently—very gently—tried to wipe it off with his hand. Roana shifted in her sleep, but she didn't open her eyes.

Kiko was a pretty Lalafell, and that fact had to have led Roana to choosing him as her next playtoy. As mentioned before, this may have been one of those times when being pretty came back and bit Kiko in the backside.

So Kiko didn't remember falling asleep. He only remembered waking up, still naked, but dangling upside-down by the ankles. Roana had the Lalafell's ankles clutched tight in her powerful hands, and Kiko could feel his feet starting to tingle. He was facing away from Roana, who wasn't sitting on her bed, but standing. Being hung upside-down wasn't embarrassing in itself. Kiko wanted to get coy with Roana and tease her. However... the sight of two guests locked Kiko's voice in his throat.

They were Lalafells. A married couple, from the looks of it. The husband was... frighteningly attractive, almost as girlish as Kiko, with his white, medium-length hair and green eyes. The wife was actually outwardly masculine in appearance, and it took Kiko a moment to realize she was a female. Her hair was shorter than her husband's, and her eyes were the color of plums.

Above, Kiko heard Roana say to the two Lalafells something about marriage counseling. She presented to them an activity. They were both going to take their sexual frustrations out on Kiko, who apparently didn't have a choice in this matter. He remembered looking up at Roana, flabbergasted at this development.

As the husband side of the two Lalafells started to remove his pants, he was saying to his wife, "Try not to get too jealous, dear."

Roana lowered Kiko closer to the floor, where his face fell into axis with the husband's cock. Unlike Kiko, this man had a habit of shaving himself clean below the waist. Roana told Kiko to part his lips and keep his jaw open.

This was playing out just like long ago, when Kiko was in the husband's position, and the person in Kiko's position was a Roegadyn with a ring gag in his mouth.

The husband walked up and pressed the soft, warm head of his cock against Kiko's lips; Kiko didn't let him in so easily, so Roana had to coax Kiko to play along. Roana released one of Kiko's ankles and pinched him on the buttock hard enough to make him yelp. As Kiko yelped, the husband thrust his cock into Kiko's mouth. Kiko tried to push the invasive member out of his mouth with his tongue, but, of course, it only served to heighten the husband's pleasure. Kiko didn't like this, but he'd have been lying if he said it didn't turn him on. Kiko's own member started to harden, but he would not be receiving any pleasure now.

The husband finished strong, filling Kiko's mouth with his seed. Kiko sputtered and spat, sending small flecks of cum all over the husband's thighs. He pulled his cock out of Kiko's mouth, used a cloth from inside the room to dry himself off, and gave his wife a meaningful look.

In the same fashion as her husband, she, too, started removing her pants. Now Kiko's vision was filled with a Lalafellin pussy, as she walked the trimmed hair of her crotch all the way up to Kiko's mouth.

Roana commanded Kiko to lick the wife, and lick the wife, Kiko did. He could see nothing, feel nothing, taste nothing, and smell nothing but this Lalafell's hot, wet pussy, as she reached around behind Kiko's head and pulled him against her, whimpering sensuously at the feeling of Kiko's tongue.

"You were right!" the wife said to Roana. "When he licks you, it takes you to heaven!"

"Excuse ME," the husband protested from across the room. "What about me?"

"W-what about you?" the wife argued, as Kiko pressed his tongue deeper. "You could learn something from this—anh!"

"Yeah, well, so could you!" the husband argued in between Kiko's slurp-slurp-slurping on his wife's pussy. "He works his tongue in ways you never could!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I don't make a habit of whoring myself out like you do!"

Kiko took offense to that. He pulled his tongue out of the wife's pussy and said, "Hey," slightly hurt by her accusation, regardless of for whom it was intended.

The wife said, "Oh—oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean you! You're not a whore, you're a good person!" She said that, as she pulled Kiko's face back into her pussy, as she would a whore. Roana laughed, Kiko slurped, the husband argued some more, and finally, the wife came.

She came so hard all over Kiko's face that she fell to her knees, and her face was level with Kiko's.

"You're so much better than my husband," she breathed lustfully against Kiko's mouth, planting a tiny kiss over the sheen of cum she left there.

"I heard that!" the husband said.

Kiko added his two gil. "Um, Roana? This really doesn't feel like marriage counseling. You're making them into enemies."

Roana didn't say anything, except, "Black out."

And Kiko lost consciousness.

Moments later, Kiko found himself waking up in bed, next to Roana, who was stirring under the covers.

Roana opened her eyes and smiled at Kiko, bidding him good morning.

"Uh, did you just hold a marriage counseling session? Just now?" Kiko asked her.

Roana's reply was either her playing stupid, or she was genuinely confused.

But when Kiko sat up and looked around Roana's bedroom, he saw an article of clothing, left by the wife of the couple who raped him... how long ago?


End file.
